


Kinktober #9

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barson - pegging, edging, lingerie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #9

Barba was facedown with his legs spread toward the corners of the bed, his toes digging into the comforter and his face buried in the pillows. His hands were curled over the end of the mattress, knuckles thunking against the headboard with each rock of the bed beneath him.

He was close to coming completely undone, clinging to his willpower by nothing more than a frayed thread of sheer determination. He’d been so close to climax for so long that the towel laid out beneath him felt rough against his tingling skin; the line between pleasure and pain had blurred until all he was sure of was a fiery need for release that had him trembling and desperate. With each small drag of his cock against the towel, a small whimper found its way into the pillow.

She continued to fuck him hard for a few more seconds, driving him into the bed with each thrust into his ass, and he could feel the pressure building, building, each blow against his prostate making him moan. And then she slowed again, gradually coming to a stop with the dildo buried in his ass. She let him wiggle helplessly for a moment before withdrawing slowly, so slowly that he could only clutch frantically at the bed, unable to think of anything but the slow drag of her strapon against his skin, the pull against his rim—

She stopped with only the flared head of the dildo inside him and paused, running her palms over the flushed skin of his ass while his tired muscle tried reflexively to tighten around the prosthetic cock. She shifted her knees between his legs on the bed and flexed her hips forward, kneading his cheeks as she slowly filled him. 

He bent up a leg, hooking it around her in an attempt to pull her deeper. “Jesus. Liv,” he panted into the pillow. 

He turned his face, suddenly realizing how fuzzy his thoughts had become. It wasn’t lack of oxygen, though, it was _her_ , it was Olivia Benson systematically driving every scrap of a thought from his head. Another slow flex of her hips brought a glancing caress against his prostate, and he groaned—a filthy, wanton sound—as his leg fell to the bed. 

“You’re so good at this,” he said breathlessly, only distantly aware of the words leaving his lips. “God. Fuck. Liv I need to come. Please.”

She laughed quietly and shifted, dropping down over his back, and he moaned as the cock in his ass pulled at his stretched, tired rim. She kissed the sweaty skin between his shoulders and he reached back, frantically fumbling for her hip or waist, anything to hold onto. His fingertips slipped over warm silk and skin; he couldn’t tell where the lingerie ended and _Olivia_ started.

“You say that like I’m stopping you,” she murmured, flattening the soft, silk-covered mounds of her breasts against his back as she settled her weight against him. She ran her hand down his side, making his skin jump as his frazzled nerve-endings tried frantically to keep up with the overwhelming sensations. 

He squirmed but stopped quickly, grunting in frustration. The towel was too rough for his oversensitive cock, too much stimulation to give him the relief he so desperately needed. The dildo in his ass was unmoving, but he could feel the hint of pressure against his prostate, just enough to make him know that one more direct hit would make him shatter into a million pieces.

“Liv,” he said, her name almost a sob as it broke out of his throat. He didn’t say his safeword. He didn’t say it because he trusted her, he trusted her implicitly not to push him past his breaking point no matter how desperate he was feeling.

He didn’t say it, but he thought it. 

“Okay,” she answered, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. “I’m right here. I’m pulling out,” she warned before carefully shifting, slowly withdrawing from his ass. He made an involuntary sound and shoved his face into the pillow as a hot pulse of precum spilled from his cock into the towel. It wasn’t a relief. His balls ached for release that wouldn’t come. He shifted restlessly, desperate to rut against the towel but terrified to try.

She ran her hands over his back, down to his waist as she straightened up onto her knees, her touch light and comforting despite his skin’s sensitivity. 

“Roll over,” she said, shifting over his leg, and he did his best to comply quickly; his body was barely cooperative, and she could see the muscles in his arms quivering as he levered himself up and flopped onto his back. He let out a shaky breath, staring up at her with dark, shiny eyes. She took a moment to rake her gaze down his body, watching him shiver as though he could feel the touch of her stare. 

His cock was dark red edging into purple, his crown slick with precum. It twitched beneath her gaze and the cool touch of air. He clenched his hands into the bedspread, his chest rising and falling as he watched her quickly unbuckle the harness of her strapon and strip it off, leaving herself in nothing but the silk negligee clinging to her sweaty skin. 

“Are you okay on your back?” she asked, shifting again until she was straddling his thighs. 

He could still feel the ghost of the dildo in his ass, could feel his tired and achy muscles trying to reclaim their elasticity, but any discomfort was low on his list of priorities. “Liv,” he answered. It seemed to be all he could say. He lifted a heavy arm to reach for her and she moved forward, leaning down to kiss him. 

His back arched instinctively as his body searched for contact with hers. She was straddling his waist, now, so close to where he needed her, but his cock was untouched, neglected as it twitched on his stomach. 

He clutched at her hips to pull her forward, his fingers sliding as the silk slipped against her skin. She pushed herself up and he lifted his head off the pillow, trying to follow her kiss, unsure if he said her name again or only thought it.

She’d meant to finish him off with a handjob, slow and teasing—probably scratching lightly at his nipple as a bonus bit of torment. He’d known all along that that was the plan, but he was too strung-out for it now.

She moved quickly, shifting over him and lifting his cock with as little contact as possible. His fingers dug into her waist, pressing the silk against her skin, and his head dropped back into the pillow as she sank down his length.

“ _Oh god oh god_ ,” he breathed, eyes rolling closed as her smooth, slick heat surrounded him. He bucked beneath her, unable to stop himself, and she let her weight push him down as she took all of him into herself. “ _Jesus. Liv_ ,” he said as he felt the dam finally crumble.

He came hard, his body writhing as she rode him slowly through his orgasm. Her hands were flattened against his chest, her back bowed a little as she worked herself around his cock. Most of her hair had escaped her bun and hung around her face. Her eyes were dark and watchful, but Barba felt no self-consciousness as he lost himself to her touch. 

When his tremors finally started to subside she leaned down over him for a kiss and he wrapped his shaky arms around her, holding her tightly against his heaving chest. He was still inside her, still twitching, but his body was heavy against the mattress. He could easily close his eyes and tumble into sleep—and she would let him. She would clean everything up, including him, and then crawl into bed beside him to snuggle against his side.

But he couldn’t let that happen, because she’d gotten nothing but the satisfaction of seeing him unravel beneath her. 

He was exhausted, but not exhausted enough to fall asleep before she came.


End file.
